The Great Gashby
'The Great Gashby '(named 'The Cansaker Movie '''in some countries) is a 2014 action adventure drama produced by Wrathblaze Studios directed by Just Jeulin, written by Dylan T. Best, and distributed by Brotherhood Entertainment. The movie is based on the life of Gashon Cansaker, who is played by Danny Trejo. It is the first of a Brotherhood Movie Franchise Plot ''Gashon Cansaker, a veteran who fought in the Multiple Void war is drawn in by his billionaire arch enemy in a battle against love and gang war. Cast Main Characters Danny Trejo - Gashon Cansaker, the main protagonist of the film. Rainn Wilson - Kahar Zamet, Gashons trusted sidekick. James Franco - Axrik, Gashons arch nemisis. Amy Lee - Gashons love interest, Mirta. Elijah Wood & Crispin Glover - Anakin and Tiger, Axrik's comedic security guards. with cameos from Dane DeHaan - Reedman Tom Selleck - Wuher Mosiesley. Harrison Ford - Bane Ken Jeong - Knight Returns Ryan Sheckler - Kryyton Peter Dinklage - Gleb Kaminer Milo Ventimiglia - Price (post-credits scene) Uma Thurman - Xalandra Nova Attatched Short Film Before the start of the movie, a short film titled 'Late Night Commercials'. It featured Channing Tatum as Just Jeulin and Dane DeHaan as Reedman. The scene opens up with Jeulin and Reed conversating about something, it is never revealed what they are talking about. Jeulin: Yeah, I agree. Reed: You see, its like those late night commercials. You see them, but do you buy them? Jeulin: n- Reed: EXACTLY! NO NO NO ONOOOO YOU DON'T ORDER IT! AND THEN THERES THOSE SWIFFER COMERCIALS, DO YOU EVER SEE SOMEONE AT THE MALL ASKING FOR ONE? NO. BUT EVERYONE LOVES PRINGLES, EVERYONE LOVES THOSE LEATHER COUCHES, AND ARE THERE LATE NIGHT COMMERCIALS ABOUT THAT? NO. Jeulin then is shown on camera, with a scared look on his face. And the scene fades, opening to the beginning of the movie. Post Credit Scene The post credit scene opens up Bane and Knight informing an imprisioned Axrik that he has a visitor, who is revealed to be Adam Heart. Adam pulls a briefcase filled with files on Gashon, Price, Dylan, Kahar, Reed, Jay, Atom, and Jeulin and asks if Blast knows where they are- a client of his is looking for them. Axrik says that he knows where Gashon and Kahar ("the Mexican and the nerd") are, but Adam says he is looking for one in particular, who screwed him and his client over: Price. Axrik says he doesn't know, and Adam leaves. Reception The Great Gashby has had mainly positive reviews. Scoring a 95% on Rotten Tomatoes. Sequel When The ''Gashon Cansaker Movie ''was announced it was revealed that if the movie was to recieve good reception, it would be followed up with a sequel. At San Diego Comic Con '13 it was announced that a movie centered around Price Rocks would be put in developement directly after the release of The Great Gashby. In early 2014, Dylan T. Best announced a sequel titled 'The Walking Contradiction' would eventually be made. Poster Gallery